


The One Where Cas Needs Comforting

by Faultier



Series: Normal Life AU? [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lil angsty, Lil fluffy, and deans like "stop being sad I like you!!!", enjoy, its just kinda like "cas is sad!!!!!", um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faultier/pseuds/Faultier
Summary: Kids are cruel, aren't they?





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is completely unedited but I really wanted to write some lowkey fluff and angst

Castiel just wanted to be alone right now. He got home and decided that it was a good day to go hide in the woods for a few hours until he was done crying. He even left his phone at home, told Gabriel not to come looking for him. He just wanted to be alone.

Of course to the great Dean Winchester, it didn’t matter what Castiel wanted–apparently. 

Castiel had heard his best friend’s voice for the past few minutes slowly getting closer and closer. He stayed as still as possible–trying to keep himself from being found. Hopefully, Dean would give up and go home. 

“Cas, Cas where are you?” Dean’s voice rang out in the woods. Castiel kept himself hidden away in the pine tree he had hid himself in. He just wanted to be alone, couldn’t Dean give him that just once?

“C’mon Cas. I just heard what Jack said to you today. I’m gonna beat him up tomorrow! Where-”

“Don’t!” Cas turned and caught sight of Dean’s terribly bright blue boots. A gift from his little brother Sam from two years ago, who had saved up his allowance to buy them. Dean still wore them from time to time, though now Sam realized that neon blue boots were not Dean’s style. 

Cas threw himself back behind the tree trunk, but Dean must have caught sight of his yellow sweatshirt; a few minutes later Dean was pulling himself up on the branch next to him. “I just want to be alone Dean.” 

“I don’t care.” Dean grunted as he settled against the trunk. Castiel shifted himself until there was at least an inch between him and his friend. 

“You should leave Jack alone.” 

“Already told him I was gonna kick his ass tomorrow. Too bad.”

“Where?”

“Behind the Denny’s near school. Told ‘im that if he didn’t show up by six tomorrow I’ll tell the whole school that he’s a coward.” Dean chuckled. 

“Dean please, just, can you drop it?”

“No Cas. I think you should talk about it.” Dean pushed. 

“This coming from the kid whose whole family is built on the idea that feelings should never be discussed.” Castiel shot back, glaring at the other boy. “Don’t talk to me about speaking about  _ my _ feelings when you won’t even discuss the latest issue with your family.” 

“What the thing about Grandpa Sam?” Dean scoffed. “He’s a dickhead I know, but all I have to do is go camping with dad and that’s not terrible. Gets me away from Sam occasionally.” 

“Yeah, sure, you’re completely okay with it.” Castiel shuffled, and dropped down to the branch below him, climbing down until his feet hit the soft forest floor. He dusted himself off. “Leave me alone Dean, I mean it.” 

As he headed off, arms crossed over his chest, he could hear Dean grunting as he struggled to get down from the tree fast to follow Cas. “Listen, Cas, I won’t pretend to understand what it’s like for you–”

“Good, because you have  _ no _ idea what it’s like for me Dean.” Castiel walked faster. “Your parents  _ love _ you, your parents  _ want _ you. They didn’t toss you away like  _ garbage _ just–”

“Cas!” Dean had grabbed Castiel’s jacket and yanked him backwards, and Castiel cut himself off with a small gasp as he fell into his friend’s arms. “Cas, stop it. Your family does love you.” 

“What? The Novaks?” Castiel asked, pushing away from Dean.

“Cas! You  _ are _ a Novak!” 

“No I’m not!” Castiel’s hands were balled into fists by his side. There was a pause. “No, I’m not Dean. I’m not anything.  _ Nobody _ wants me.”

“Yes! Chuck wants you! Mikey and Luci, they want you too! Gabriel  _ needs _ you to get into trouble with I’m sure. Anna likes having you around because you always defend her when Luci and Gabe act like jerks. Samandriel needs you because he’s still scared of the dark and you let him sleep with you sometimes.” Dean paused. “And Cas, they chose to adopt you. Me? My parents were just stuck with me. They weren’t even married when I was born, ‘member?”

Cas did remember. Mary and John had not intended to get pregnant, were even breaking up because John was going off to war, but accidents happen. Cas still was unsure if both parents were happy in the situation–though they often do seem happy with each other.

Castiel turned away for a moment. Jack’s words still stung.  _ Your mother didn’t even want you, don’t ‘cha know? She threw you away when she realized you were a mistake.  _

_ You were a mistake. _

_ You were a mistake. _

_ You were a mistake. _

_ Mistake. Mistake. Mistake. _

“Are, are you sure?” Castiel whispered, trying to force the voice out of his head. He didn’t want to believe it, but it was so believable.

“About my parents? I’ve heard the story a thousand times. Mom and Dad were only twenty, Dad joined the war and Mom found out she was pregnant and-”

“No, I–are you sure that the Novaks want me?” Castiel squeezed his eyes shut.

“You’re still here right?” Dean whispered. “It’s been eleven years. I’m sure if they didn’t want you, they’d have gotten rid of you by now.”

There was silence, Castiel’s eyes remained shut. He heard Dean shuffling in the leaves until Dean was standing in front of him. Castiel opened his eyes and the two–still the same height, though that will change in a year–stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds. 

“And, if they didn’t want you. I would still want you.” Dean’s voice was barely above a whisper. Castiel let himself fall into his friend’s chest, wrapping his arms around the other boy. 

“I still remember her sometimes.” Castiel whisper. He expected his friend to say something, but Dean stayed silent. “I look like her, a lot I think. I thought she loved me. But one day she just, left.” He sniffed, closing his eyes again. “Why?”

“Because she was a shitty person who didn’t deserve you.” Dean said. “Sides, if she kept you, we would never have met. So, I’m glad she gave you up.”

Castiel wanted to say the words. It would be so easy.  _ I’m glad she gave me up too. I’m glad I met you. I’m glad I have the Novaks, and Jo, and Meg, even Sam.  _ But they wouldn’t come out. He kept silent for a few minutes.  _ But what if she kept me?  _

It was a few minutes later when he finally spoke, his voice steady. “Yeah, me too.”

“Why don’t we go back and lock Gabriel out of your room and binge watch Avatar for a few hours.” Dean suggested, pushing Castiel back a little bit. Castiel reached up to wipe away tears and nodded. 

“Yeah, yeah sounds like a good idea.” 

Castiel wasn’t sure if he felt better. But he wanted to feel better. 

He really, really wanted to feel better.

As Dean slung an arm around his shoulders, Castiel pressed himself into Dean’s side and tried to imagine a life without his best friend.

And no, he didn’t think that’s a life he’d want. 

So, as long as Dean was by his side–Castiel thought that he’d be able to feel better. 

**Author's Note:**

> K so I have some Things to discuss.  
> Incase you couldn't gather - Cas' mother gave him up. Why? Castiel isn't sure, neither is like anyone else except maybe Chuck (I'm not sure if foster parents/adopting parents find out about personal details) But I've decided that she just became extremely poor and wanted her son to have a better life. Or maybe she's being hunted by the CIA I mean take your pick. (JK she's just very poor)  
> So she did love Castiel, infact she gave up her son /because/ she loves him. Just to clear the air. Intentions were good.  
> Now, Dean bashing her - incase you couldn't gather (again) they're 16, and as a Certified 16y/o I can say that I've said stupid crap. This is him making his best friend (*cough* future boyfriend *cough*) feel better. Cas and Dean will probably end up holding a hatred for Cas' birth mother. But that's because they're like kids, and they just don't understand yet that sometimes people do things like that with good intentions.   
> They're teens tho, and Dean wants his bff (*cough* future boyfriend *cough* wow I should get that checked out) to stop hating himself bc he likes (*cough* l o v e s *cough) him a lot.   
> Okay, /now/, would anyone be interested in Cas' mother resurfacing? Just curious. If I decide to write it I'll writie it either way I'm just wondering if someone really would like to see a thing about it. I might make a mini-story about it or something in.   
> Anyway, bye yall, enjoy my first draft. I'll probably sit down and edit it tomorrow.


End file.
